THOUGHT
by Sweetydu972
Summary: "...C'est elle qui l'a cherché et non, je le réaffirme, je ne ressens rien vis à vis de cette créature bureaucratique. Sauf, peut-être, un désir naturel de reproduction. Rien de plus." Fic POV House. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas. **

_Note : Cette fic se découpe en deux parties. Pourquoi la poster dès aujourd'hui alors que j'en ai "plein" d'autre sur le feu? Parce que cette fic date de Mars 2009 (ou 2008...) et que j'étais persuadée de l'avoir postée sur ce site! o_O (comment ça, c'est pas un argument?)  
_

vvv

"Y'a pas que le téléphone qui se dégaine comme un pistolet."  
Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Digne d'une réplique de film...  
Bah, qui sait, c'est peut être le cas.

L'énergumène qui venait de balancer la phrase du siècle, devait avoir le même âge que moi, avec moins de cheveux sur le caillou. Accoudé à un bar, il avait essayé de jouer de ses muscles face à l'œil morne de ma patronne.  
Oui, MA patronne.  
Lisa Cuddy, la directrice de l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. Doyenne de la faculté, tortionnaire de ses employés, maîtresse des lieux.  
C'est la Sharon Stone de la comptabilité, la Sarah Connor des dons hospitaliers et la Scarlette des sites de rencontre. Lisa Cuddy, c'est un mélange de Wonder Woman et de drôle de dame avec un soupçon de Madame Ingalls.  
Oui, elle est spéciale, au point que, par moment, mon œil se détache de ses seins pour plonger dans son regard ; Un peu trop perçant à mon goût.

Les femmes croient que les hommes fixent leur poitrine car ils sont l'espèce inférieure. Prompts à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, seul notre béquille naturelle dirige nos actes.  
Du tout ! Si les hommes baissent les yeux, c'est pour éviter de se retrouver noyés dans ce regard si particulier qu'ont les femmes.

Si l'homme est l'esquisse de Dieu et la femme l'être abouti... Dieu est un beau salaud !  
Quand Lisa Cuddy vous fixe, c'est comme si vous approchiez du rebord de la piscine et qu'une personne mal intentionnée vous baissait le maillot.  
Elle vous déshabille avec violence, capte la moindre faiblesse et vous porte le coup de grâce avec ses répliques dont elle a le secret. Ça vous scie, vous coupe la deuxième jambe, et vous n'avez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer... Ou votre béquille naturelle à soulager. Au choix.  
Ben quoi? Ce serait vous mentir de dire qu'une Lisa Cuddy, fuselée à la perfection, me laisse indifférent.  
Lisa Cuddy, c'est la friandise interdite. Celle que les chocolatiers affichent avec ostentation dans leur vitrine mais à laquelle, jamais, on ne goutte. On s'évertue alors à lécher la vitrine en espérant deviner le goût.  
Moi j'y ai goûté une fois à la friandise. Mais elle avait un goût de liqueur. Je l'ai appréciée, certes, mais pas à sa juste valeur.

Mais revenons à Copperfield et ses répliques apprises par cœur. Son dernier tour de magie : faire apparaitre une carte de visite.  
J'avais parié sur un inspecteur des impôts ou un avocat. J'ai eu les deux : un assureur.  
Il a tendu la carte à Cuddy qui l'a prise du bout des doigts avec un sourire condescendant. Si ma bouche n'avait pas été occupée à mâcher des cacahouètes, j'aurais sûrement brisé le charmant tableau. Pas que je sois jaloux, non ! De toute façon, Cuddy semblait au bord de la nausée. Par contre, le beau parleur me faisait perdre mon temps. Et du temps, nous n'en disposions pas à notre guise.  
Mais, avant de continuer, une précision sur ma situation s'impose. Je me doute bien que vous vous demandez comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce bar, un après-midi, avec le croisement de Copperfield et un mérou, et ma supérieure.

Le matin même, je me suis retrouvé face à une patiente assez originale. Comment ai-je atterri en consultations ? Avec un talon dans le derrière. Comme d'habitude.  
D'ailleurs, la douce voix de Cuddy résonnait encore à mon oreille.  
Mais revenons à la patiente. Si je continue sur le sujet "Lisa Cuddy", vous allez croire que je suis un amoureux transi. Et ce que j'ai avoué plus haut est assez compromettant !

Elle avait les yeux bleus, les doigts fripés et le sein droit plus gonflé que le gauche... Pas Cuddy! La patiente! De toute façon, les seins de Cuddy sont symétriquement parfaits et ses doigts sont... Là je passe pour l'amoureux transi c'est ça ?  
Breffons peu, breffons bien.  
Femme de race blanche, la trentaine, d'environ 1m 70. Maigre, déshydratée et présentant des œdèmes.  
Et là je vois les plus compliqués s'exclamer : "Carences ou hépatites !"  
Et les idiots se demander ce qu'est un œdème pour ensuite affirmer qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une allergie.  
Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas en train de vous raconter sa vie, sauf si elle m'avait sorti la blague la plus tordante du siècle.  
Non. Après bilan sanguin, rien ne manquait. Par contre, quelque chose en plus s'ajoutait à l'équation. Un quelque chose d'inconnu. Un quelque chose qui allait réveiller l'Indiana Jones qui sommeillait en moi...  
Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais cassé mon yoyo et j'en avais marre de recommencer Super Mario Bros Deluxe Mac 6...  
Bon ok... Cuddy m'avait confisqué et mon yoyo, et ma PSP.  
A Noel, je lui offrirai un martinet. Il accentuera son côté sadomasochiste.

J'aurais pu envoyer les scouts à ma place, comme à mon habitude et me contenter d'emmerder Wilson. Mais les scouts étaient réquisitionnés pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue... C'est sûrement dû au fait que mon attention était portée sur le décolleté de ma supérieure pendant qu'elle m'exposait la situation.  
Après une prise de bec, des menaces, une tentative de viol et des regards faussement assassins, pour le bien de l'humanité, la doyenne a décidé de m'accompagner.  
« Je pourrais garder un œil sur vous ! Et avoir la certitude que vous ne vous fichez pas de moi. »  
Vous voulez mon humble avis ?  
Elle avait juste envie de passer du temps avec moi.  
Amoureux aveugle et transi ? N'importe quoi !

Je me retrouvais donc, après une heure d'investigations infructueuses, dans ce bar à observer les allées et venues d'américains à salaire moyen.  
Après que le mérou de Copperfield (ou c'était le Copperfield mérou) ait enfin pris congé de ma patronne -si j'emploie ce pronom possessif, c'est parce qu'elle n'est la patronne de personne d'autre dans ce bar. Que ce soit clair ! -, le barman s'est rapproché et a jeté un coup d'œil à la photo de ma patiente.  
_ Vous la connaissez ? a-t-il demandé.  
Cuddy a hoché la tête et lui a posé des questions.  
En deux minutes, on a appris qu'elle était serveuse mais que, depuis deux jours, elle avait disparu de la circulation.  
Informations utiles si elle était recherchée par la police.  
Sur le moment, je crois que j'ai bougonné car Cuddy m'a lancé un regard noir.  
_ Vous savez où elle habite ?  
_ Vous ne savez pas ?  
_ On est médecin ! me suis-je exclamé avec lassitude.  
Il m'a scruté un long moment avant d'opiner d'un mouvement lent de la tête.  
Je me suis alors empressé de fourrer une nouvelle poignée de cacahouètes dans la bouche. Quitte à sortir une connerie, autant le faire en étant dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir correctement la bouche.  
_ Je sais qu'elle rentrait à pied.  
Et là, j'ai pris conscience qu'une cacahouète avait la capacité de vous étrangler.  
Cuddy s'est mordu la lèvre, elle aussi atterrée par la bêtise du barman. Il y avait un arrêt de bus à l'autre bout de la rue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision qu'elle habitait tout près !  
_ Vous êtes son médecin mais ne savez pas où elle habite ? a repris le barman.  
_ Nous n'avons pas eu le temps...  
_ Elle est dans le coma. ai-je lâché en me dirigeant vers la sortie du bar.  
Pas question que je paie des cacahouètes meurtrières !  
_ Des membres de sa famille venaient ? Des amis ?  
Je me suis tourné vers Cuddy. Voilà qu'elle se transformait en Loïs Lane.  
_ Pas à ma connaissance.  
Sans blague !  
Après le mérou, j'avais droit à la dorade. Cet homme était soit abruti, soit menteur.  
Sur le moment, vous comprendrez que je penchais plus vers son aura abrutissante.  
Cuddy, portée par son âme charitable, a pris la peine de le remercier puis m'a suivi.

_ Vous ne m'êtes pas d'une grande utilité. m'a-t-elle glissé en se plantant sur le trottoir.  
Elle est bien bonne celle-là !  
_ J'ai faim, j'ai mal à la jambe, et je n'aime ni le mérou ni la dorade.  
Elle va réfléchir longtemps à celle-là.  
J'ai pris position devant un passage protégé en faisant claquer ma canne sur le bitume. Ma façon tout particulière de signaler mon infirmité. Elle m'a suivi, les sourcils froncés - elle réfléchissait sûrement à ma dernière métaphore - puis a pris position à mes côtés, attendant, comme le reste du banc de sardines, que le feu soit au vert.  
_ Prête pour la prochaine course équestre ?  
_ On traverse la route House...  
_ Je parie deux cents dollars sur la petite vieille là.  
La personne en question, qui se frayait un chemin entre les sardines, a bifurqué dans notre direction  
_ Tiens donc, vous ne pariez pas sur vous?  
_ Elle est bien plus fringante que moi. Et je ne voudrais pas user mon talent à faire un soixante mètres sur fond de klaxons. Les pur-sang ont une toute autre destinée.  
_ Un pur-sang ?  
Elle m'a lancé un regard narquois. J'ai horreur de ce regard, je n'ai jamais le temps de me mettre à couvert.  
_ Vous me faites plutôt penser à un vieux poney grincheux.  
J'ai serré la mâchoire et les poings. Si ma réplique tardait trop, elle gagnerait cette manche... J'en avais trop perdu aujourd'hui.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous diriez si le fougueux étalon que je suis se laissait chevaucher par votre personne!  
J'ai affiché ce sourire nigaud dont elle a horreur et sa crispation m'a offert la victoire. Elle a alors ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais un carambolage de sardines arriva à son niveau et la bouscula, faisant trébucher au passage la vieille.  
_ C'est un passage protégé, pas un arrêt de bus! me suis-je exclamé en remontant sur le trottoir.  
_ Et ça c'est quoi ducon!  
Ducon?  
J'ai fait volte-face et me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un panneau... d'arrêt de bus...  
Ce quartier était vraiment mal foutu et le banc de sardines bien trop compact pour que je retrouve l'auteur des propos outranciers.  
De plus, ma ponette semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Oui! Ma ponette! C'est elle qui l'a cherché et non, je le réaffirme, je ne ressens rien vis à vis de cette créature bureaucratique. Sauf, peut-être, un désir naturel de reproduction. Rien de plus.

Les talons offrent à la femme moderne une allure de pute distinguée. Qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou grêle, les femmes modernes s'évertuent à porter des talons.  
Oui, ça affine vos tailles mesdames, oui vous pouvez atteindre plus facilement monsieur pour l'embrasser ou le gifler. Oui, le talon ralentit le processus de cire à bite bureaucratique. Oui le talon est un bon outil pour se défendre d'une agression, en particulier pour crever le scrotum des violeurs  
Mais des talons sont fragiles et ne servent en rien à vous maintenir en équilibre quand tout un banc de sardines converge dans votre direction !  
Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ma patronne a manqué de s'étaler sur la route. Un crack sonore signalant la perte d'un talon ayant actionné le compte à rebours.

Je n'ai pas le fouet d'Indiana mais j'ai une canne et j'ai appris à élargir sa palette de fonctions.  
J'ai donc pris appui sur ma jambe valide et j'ai tendu ma canne vers elle. Elle a alors pivoté habilement dans ma direction et a attrapé la bouée de sauvetage de justesse, s'évitant ainsi de finir sous les roues d'une Mercedes grise.  
Après m'avoir soufflé un merci sans m'adresser le moindre regard, -oui je m'offusque ! Et j'en ai le droit ! Un regard m'aurait gratifié d'une vue plongeante vers les jumelles.- elle s'est immédiatement tournée vers la reine mère qui, je vous l'assure, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
_ Tout va bien ?  
La vieille a hoché vivement la tête et l'a dépassé en la bousculant. Et quand on bouscule une femme qui tient en équilibre sur un seul talon, forcément, elle bascule en arrière. Et comme j'étais derrière, elle a atterri dans mes bras.  
Si je ne l'ai pas lâché, ce n'est pas parce qu'au fond je suis loin d'être un salopard, non! Si je ne l'ai pas lâché, c'est parce que la vue sur son décolleté m'était offerte en haute définition...  
Vous ne me croyez pas?  
_ House! Aidez-moi à me redresser au lieu de profiter de la situation!  
Elle, me croyait.  
Je l'ai alors remise sur pieds.  
Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais le feu prenait un temps fou à passer au vert.  
_ Si vous étiez un peu plus égoïste, cet accident ne serait pas arrivé.  
_ Désolée de faire partie de cette caste si fermée des personnes qui viennent en aide aux autres.  
_ Si j'ai misé deux cents dollars sur la vieille, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est bien plus athlétique qu'elle ne veut le laisser croire. D'ailleurs, sous cet air angélique se cache un pique-pocket de talent !  
A ces mots, Cuddy s'est figée et a tâté les poches de son manteau.  
_ Et c'est vous qui disiez qu'il fallait mieux laisser votre sac dans la voiture ?  
_ Nom de D...  
Elle a tourné les talons et a clopiné en vitesse vers la vieille.  
Pouffant de rire, j'ai sorti son portefeuille de ma ceinture et j'en ai profité pour l'examiner.  
Il y avait 100 dollars qui devinrent vite ma propriété et une multitude de cartes en tout genre.  
Carte d'identité, carte d'électeur, carte de crédit, master card, carte fidélité d'un restaurant français...  
Note mémorielle. Cuddy est adepte de la gastronomie française.  
Ben quoi ? Il s'agit là d'une simple investigation. Et tout mâle désirant s'accoupler doit, au préalable, se renseigner sur le buffet de la femelle.  
Carte de don de sang, carte de don d'organe... Il ne manquait plus que la carte de don de soi.  
Oui ! Cuddy est une belle femme ! Et je suis partisan de la reproduction contraceptive.

Alors que je me perdais dans une énumération sans fin de fromages français à éviter lors d'un possible dîner, elle est revenue, furieuse de s'être fait rouler par le poney grincheux.  
Je lui ai alors tendu son bien avec un large sourire. Portefeuille qu'elle s'est empressée de m'arracher des mains en prenant bien soin de me griffer.  
Hum... La ponette devenait tigresse. Intéressant...  
Veuillez rester dans une optique de désir purement animal, je vous prie.

_ J'ai brutalisé cette femme House!  
_ De mon point de vue... C'était vraiment tordant ! J'ai adoré le moment où vous lui avez tordu le poignet...  
_ Allez au diable !  
J'adore la faire sortir de ses gongs. C'est plus fort que moi. Elle a les yeux qui pétillent, sa poitrine qui se soulève à un rythme effréné... Juste magnifique.  
_ Vous êtes très jolie aujourd'hui.  
Oui, bon... Ça m'a échappé. Mais je reste campé sur mes positions, je n'aime pas cette femme! Je ressens une simple attirance, purement physique. Comme tout le monde, je fonds face à ses sourires et brûle à chaque regard de braise...  
J'ai l'étrange impression que vous vous moquez de moi...  
Bon ok, mon amour pour sa spiritualité, son intelligence et son attachement au parti démocrate dépasse un peu les limites du physique. Mais... Eh ! Je ne suis qu'un homme !  
Comment ? Je m'enfonce ?

_ Je dois en rire ou en pleurer ?  
Comprenez-la, elle était encore sur les nerfs.  
_ Prenez le comme vous le voulez.  
Décidément, beaucoup de phrases m'échappaient à cet instant !  
_ Merci...  
Un merci soufflé avec une certaine incrédulité. Tout à fait justifiée.  
_ Et en la molestant, vous avez fait acte de bonté envers ses victimes. C'est bel et bien une pique-pocket. Mais elle n'a pas pu avoir votre portefeuille parce que je l'ai devancé sur ce coup-là.  
Pour argumenter mes propos, je lui ai montré un homme sur notre droite qui tournait et retournait sa veste.  
Et le feu dans tout ça ? Toujours au rouge. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était défectueux.  
Le banc de sardine a rapidement pris le dessus sur la circulation, provoquant un beau bordel.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Bonne question. La dorade n'avait pas pu nous aider et nous nous retrouvions au bord de la rue, sans destination ni informations supplémentaires. Si les infirmières faisaient correctement leur boulot, on aurait pu avoir l'adresse. Mais aujourd'hui, quel formulaire est-il correctement rempli ? Je vous le demande !  
_ On pourrait essayer de longer la rue du bar en hurlant son nom. Si elle a des connaissances dans le coin, ils demanderont à comprendre pourquoi on crie de la sorte.  
_ Ils pourraient aussi fuir, de peur que notre folie soit contagieuse !  
Il faut toujours qu'elle ramène tout à une réalité morbide.  
_ Et pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle connait du monde dans les parages ?  
_ Généralement, quand on a quelque chose en plus dans le sang...  
_ Drogues.  
J'adore quand elle finit mes phrases. Ça donne l'impression qu'on est... Je vous vois déjà venir avec vos gros sabots ! Je préfère en rester là.  
_ Mais... Vous n'avez pas fait de recherche toxicologique ?  
Ouille ! Des fois, son intelligence et sa capacité de réflexion m'exaspèrent.  
_ Traversons ! me suis-je alors exclamé.  
Je ne lui ai pas laissé le loisir de me retenir et je me suis éloigné le plus rapidement possible.  
Ok. Une petite explication s'impose.

Quand une femme d'une trentaine d'années se présente à vous en espérant une cure de vitamines. Qu'elle présente des symptômes s'apparentant à la fois à une allergie et une hépatite, et que le bilan sanguin révèle un corps étranger... Vous optez bien évidemment pour la prise inconsciente d'un cocktail de substances illicites. Quand cette même personne se nourrit mal parce que son compte en banque est toujours à découvert, le cocktail peut devenir substitut de molécules nécessaires à l'organisme. Ils deviennent placebos en quelque sorte. Ils bernent donc les tests mais pas le système immunitaire qui tire la sonnette d'alarme, provoquant convulsions et coma.  
Pour pâlir à ce manque, il faut tout simplement mettre la patiente sous perfusion et lui donner les nutriments manquants. Le hic, étant de déterminer quels nutriments manquent.  
Un simple médecin bourrerait la pauvre idiote. Mais un bon médecin saurait porter une plus grande attention à la flétrissure de ses doigts et la taille de ses œdèmes...  
Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça?  
Pour vous faire prendre conscience que mon diagnostic était posé depuis le départ et que la patiente, qui m'avait raconté une blague tordante, était hors de danger.  
Alors pourquoi prétexter un enquête en vue de lui sauver la vie?  
Tout simplement parce qu'un mensonge en entraine un autre.  
Cuddy n'aurait jamais dû me confisquer mes jouets.  
Non, il ne s'agit pas là du plan d'un amoureux transi qui aurait décidé d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour pouvoir passer le journée avec sa Juliette!  
Je m'ennuyais. Wilson était avec des patients, les scouts étaient je ne sais où et j'avais eu vent que la doyenne était dans l'aile est de l'hôpital. Je me suis donc précipité à son bureau et je suis entré sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il était vide.  
Comprenez alors ma surprise quand je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec son postérieur.  
_ Oh mon Dieu!  
Là encore ça m'avait échappé. J'aurais pu garder le silence et profiter de la vue mais n'importe quel homme aurait lâché une telle apostrophe.  
Bien sûr, elle ne s'est pas redressée dans le calme et bien sûr elle n'a pas pris ma déclaration comme un dû. J'étais grillé. Excité et grillé. L'opération sauvetage était tombée à l'eau et je me retrouvais, désarmé, face à une femme d'autorité légèrement désappointée... Il était donc devenu impératif que je trouve une pirouette. J'ai alors sauté sur le premier prétexte. Prétexte qu'elle a mordu à pleine dent.  
Je reste d'ailleurs intimement persuadé que c'est ELLE qui s'est trouvée une excuse bidon pour passer du temps avec moi.

_ House!  
Ça, c'est le signal qui indique qu'elle est vraiment en pétard. Avec ma jambe et demie je n'arrive jamais à la distancer. Mais là, il ne lui restait qu'un talon, et courir avec un seul talon devient rapidement problématique... Et comique.  
Nous voilà donc en train courir dans les rues du New Jersey sous le regard ébahi de quelques américains.  
_ House!  
J'adore l'entendre crier mon nom comme ça. Certes, dans un endroit plus intime entre deux coups de boutoir, ce genre de cri mêlé de gémissements serait plus propice à me rendre euphorique... Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a et on laisse l'imagination finir le boulot.

Après cinq minutes d'une course poursuite palpitante aux yeux d'un groupe de chinois, je suis arrivé à un carrefour et elle m'a sauté dessus.  
Oui, elle m'a sauté dessus. Il ne s'agit en rien là d'une quelconque métaphore. Lisa Cuddy s'est jetée sur moi et m'a agrippé au cou. J'entends encore mes vertèbres cervicales hurler à la mort.  
_ J'ai dit stop !  
Ah ça non, elle ne l'avait pas dit. Elle s'évertuait juste à renseigner tout le monde sur mon identité en s'égosillant.  
_ Vous avez dit House. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous vouliez que je m'arrête. ai-je tenté d'articuler. (Elle m'écrasait de la main la pomme d'Adam)  
Prenant conscience de ma difficulté à parler et à respirer, elle m'a lâché et m'a agrippé au col.  
_ Ne me dites pas que je viens de perdre une paire de chaussures et tout un après-midi à ne rien faire !  
Je ne suis pas d'accord. Une visite guidée du New Jersey, un déjeuner avec des dorades et des mérous, une excursion avec tout un banc de sardines. Ce n'est pas rien.  
_ Ben...  
Quand votre patronne vient de vous sauter à la gorge et vous fusille du regard, il est difficile de garder contenance. Surtout quand il s'agit de Lisa Cuddy.  
_ House!  
Ça c'est le signal d'un prochain coup de gueule dévastateur. Et j'avais tout sauf envie de me retrouver avec des heures de consultations en plus.  
_ Oui j'ai fait un bilan, et oui elle est en voie de guérison.  
Comprenez-moi, j'étais coincé. Mon dernier échappatoire résidait donc dans la vérité.  
_ Mais alors... Pourquoi...  
_ Eh! C'est vous qui avez insisté pour m'accompagner...  
_ Parce que je croyais que votre patiente mourrait !  
_ Bah, oui et non.  
_ House !  
Un léger mensonge s'imposait.  
_ J'ai trouvé ce qu'elle avait parce que je suis un médecin exceptionnel mais je voulais être sûr à cent pour cent que mon diagnostic était valable. Et j'étais curieux de savoir ce que contenait ce cocktail explosif de substances illicites.  
J'ai attendu qu'elle pèse mes mots, espérant que le coup du médecin égocentrique et prudent passe comme une lettre à la poste. C'était mal la connaître. « Être sûr à cent pour cent » faisant rarement parti de mon vocabulaire.  
_ Vous vous fichez de moi là.  
J'ai lâché un soupir. Pourquoi son Q.I était-il supérieur à la moyenne ?  
_ Avouez le.  
Là, j'ai cligné des yeux, persuadé d'avoir loupé le début de la phrase.  
Avouez-le ? Avouer quoi au juste ?  
Face à mon air interloqué, elle a jugé bon de préciser.  
_ Avouez que vous vouliez passer du temps avec moi.  
C'est sûrement la chose la plus absurdement vraie que j'ai eu à entendre de ma vie !  
Oui, je devais me l'avouer ; passer du temps avec elle ne m'incommodait en rien. Bien au contraire. Je prenais plaisir à échanger avec cette personne qui avait la particularité d'accrocher mon regard.  
Mais, sur le moment, il ne s'agissait pas de profiter d'une quelconque situation ! Il aurait été plus facile de m'enfermer avec elle dans une salle de consultation.  
_ Vous divaguez.  
_ Vraiment ?  
Ça, c'est le genre de relance que je déteste. Et accompagné de ce petit sourire narquois... Il y a de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui. Je peux vous l'assurer !  
_ Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir.  
_ Mais vous saviez que je viendrais.  
Ok. Je suis un être exceptionnel, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.  
_ Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que vous décideriez de venir avec moi?  
Prends ça !  
Elle a ouvert la bouche puis l'a refermée. Magnifiques lèvres soit dit en passant.  
_ Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que vous êtes House et que vous avez toujours un coup d'avance!  
Ah... Ça c'est flatteur. D'ailleurs, je crois même avoir souri. Et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle ses traits se sont adoucis. Ce qui m'a définitivement achevé.  
_ Vous auriez pu simplement m'inviter. Ça nous aurait évités de parcourir tout le New Jersey.  
Mais c'est pas vrai !  
J'ai fermé un instant les yeux afin d'éclaircir mon esprit. Cette obstination commençait à me hérisser le poil du mauvais côté... Mais d'un autre point de vue, sa phrase incluait le fait... Qu'elle aurait accepté?  
J'ai immédiatement rouvert les yeux pour me mettre à la fixer ardemment.  
Oui, ardemment, au point que la température monte de quelques degrés...  
Bon, ok, j'exagère. C'est surtout ma façon à moi de faire pâlir mes penchants abrutissants. Oui je l'avoue, à des moments, mon intelligence et mon caractère flanchent et je peux sortir des énormités comme :  
_ Ah Ha!  
Et ce, en levant le doigt en l'air avec conviction.  
En une fraction de secondes, je venais de réduire à néant toute chance de passer pour un adulte responsable... Et il fallait que ce soit devant elle...  
Elle a haussé les sourcils. J'ai grimacé. Mais quel idiot !  
Après avoir sorti cette énormité, j'aurais pu me ressaisir... Mais non ! Ce jour-là, je m'étais sous-estimé.  
_ Alors la ponette rêvait de se faire chevaucher hein !  
Si un bruit de klaxon n'avait pas couvert ma voix, vous auriez pu vous rendre au cimetière de la ville et lire sur ma pierre tombale :  
Ci-gît Grégory House. Que sa bêtise quasi inébranlable s'efface de nos mémoires afin de garder le souvenir d'un médecin remarquable.  
Quant à mon autopsie, elle aurait révélé la présence d'un talon d'environ quatre centimètres logé dans ma gorge.

Après avoir loué les vertus sonores des klaxons. Je lui ai donné mon dos. Ma façon à moi de clore la conversation.  
Mais ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de s'accrocher à mon slip de bain.  
_ Vous allez souvent à la piscine ?  
Elle a écarquillé les yeux.  
Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tant arquer des sourcils.  
_ House... Tout va bien ?  
Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus mais à part ça...  
_ Ils se sont battus.  
_ Qui donc ?  
Les trois poils de ton cul.  
Rassurez-vous, celle-là est restée bien au fond de ma gorge.  
_ Eux là.  
Je lui ai montré une direction du menton qu'elle a tout de suite suivi du regard.  
Mon cerveau était vraiment en arrêt maladie mais au moins, cet enfantillage m'a permis de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.  
Et dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié la règle fondamentale apprise à tout enfant qui traverse la rue : Tourner la tête telle une girouette à l'affût du moindre véhicule suspect.  
Foutu cerveau défaillant !  
Vous vous rappelez de cette Mercedes qui a manqué de réduire ma supérieure à l'état de crêpe?  
Eh bien je l'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil, garée sur ma droite. Une attention qui m'a alors valu de me faire happer par la hanche... De façon assez brutale pour que mon corps s'en souvienne encore.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Soyons fous! Je poste la suite aujourd'hui! Merci pour les com's de la journée! ^^_

Il m'est déjà arrivé pas mal de choses... Pas mal d'accidents.  
Je me suis même déjà fait tirer dessus.  
Mais la sensation que vous procure une voiture vous rentrant dedans est vraiment spéciale.  
C'est une énorme boîte de conserve inoffensive qui, agrémentée d'un mélange de force gravitationnelle et de vitesse vous broie littéralement. Vous faisant passer du stade d'être humain à celui de poupée en chiffon.  
En gros, une pomme ne serait pas tombée sur la tête de Newton mais lui aurait atterri dans la face après avoir été lancée par Joe DiMaggio. Et à ce moment-là, il est clair qu'il ne se serait pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi la pomme ne s'était pas arrêtée en chemin. Il l'aurait ramassée et l'aurait renvoyée de toutes ses forces en ayant la délicatesse de remercier Joe en l'injuriant copieusement.  
Vous comprendrez donc que je ne me suis pas demandé quelle était la marque de la voiture et de ses freins ou encore quel était le sexe de son conducteur et ses antécédents médicaux. Ni pourquoi cette même voiture s'était retrouvée à ce moment précis lovée dans ma hanche.  
Non, la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit avant que je ne perde connaissance, c'est une flopée de douces imprécations qui n'ont pas pu franchir mes lèvres.  
Et la dernière chose que j'ai sentie... C'étaient des mains. Une marque américano-juive dont le conducteur était de sexe féminin. Une brune élancée aux formes généreuses répondant au nom de Lisa Cuddy.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je m'attendais à voir un plafond blanc vieilli par le temps. Au lieu de ça, j'ai vu un petit lustre accroché à un plafond bien plus proche du sol que celui d'un hôpital.  
Je ne sentais plus mon corps. L'incapacité de bouger s'ajoutait donc à mon inaptitude à reconnaître les lieux.  
_ House!  
Ça, c'était le doux chant du soulagement.  
J'ai senti l'être vivant qui avait prononcé mon nom se déplacer et s'asseoir au bord de ce que devait être un canapé.  
Puis l'être a posé la main sur mon bras. Premier contact physique qui me permettait de constater que mon sens du toucher était toujours intact... Et que Lisa Cuddy pouvait avoir un effet délétère sur ma personne.  
Je venais de me réveiller et je m'imaginais déjà sa main glissant un peu plus vers la droite et s'insinuer plus bas.  
Bah! Après tout... Je ne suis qu'un homme.

Au moment donc ou je repartais vers le monde enchanté du fantasme, elle a jugé bon de se pencher au-dessus de moi.  
Je ne sais pas si ma vue était troublée par une quelconque drogue ou le jeu de lumière causé par le lustre... Toujours est-il, que j'ai eu l'étrange impression que ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude… ou plus humides.  
Elle m'a souri. Et si je n'étais pas dans l'incapacité de bouger, j'aurais sûrement répondu à cette marque d'affection par un sourire béat. Dieu merci j'étais paralysé!  
_ Comment vous sentez-vous?  
Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait renverser par une voiture.

_ ...

Dans la vie, le silence peut vous préserver de toute agression verbale ou oculaire. Ne l'oubliez jamais.  
_ House?  
Mais quand vous venez de vous réveiller après avoir été percuté par un véhicule, un silence peut être pris comme un manque de réaction. Et souvent, quand quelqu'un recherche une réaction vis-à-vis d'une personne qui vient de reprendre connaissance, il a cette curieuse manie de se pencher. Au point que son visage frôle presque celui... d'un homme ordinairement subjugué par la beauté de sa supérieure...  
Mon cerveau était toujours en panne.  
_ House...  
Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle s'est un peu plus penchée. Et, la situation ne le permettant pas, je n'ai pas pu réfugier mon regard dans son décolleté... J'étais piégé.  
Mes poumons commençaient à manquer d'oxygène...  
Et mon cerveau était définitivement en panne.  
Mais la romance s'arrête là. Nous aurions pu nous perdre dans le regard de l'autre puis, d'un imperceptible mouvement elle aurait porté sa main à mon visage. J'aurais battu des cils telle une damoiselle en détresse et nos lèvres se serraient allongées de façon à ce qu'elles entrent en contact dans un baiser se voulant à la fois tendre et passionné.  
Sauf que dans le manuel de recherche de réaction, la phase numéro trois n'est pas le sempiternel baiser que s'infligent les adolescents boutonneux des vieux Disney mais bel et bien le contact brutal entre mains et épaules.  
Page 30, alinéa 3.  
« Prendre le patient entre ses deux mains fermes et le secouer comme un prunier provoquera un réveil progressif et la réactivation de ses sens. »  
Vous le connaissez cet alinéa n'est-ce pas?  
Cuddy aussi le connaissait, malheureusement pour moi.  
_ House!  
Par contre, elle ne m'a pas secoué. Ça ressemblait plus à un déracinement.  
Et ce qui a suivi a définitivement rompu le charme et m'a fait comprendre pourquoi le prince charmant prenait toujours un temps fou avant d'embrasser les princesses comateuses. Il ne s'agit en rien d'un doute lié au réveil de la belle mais d'une répugnance vis-à-vis de l'état du tube digestif de celle-ci. Quand quelqu'un vient de se réveiller d'un coma peu avancé, il y a de fortes chances, qu'en plus d'avoir mauvaise haleine... Il vous rote au visage.  
Comprenez alors ma consternation quand les mèches de Cuddy se sont soulevées sous le souffle putride de ma bouche.  
Accablé et vidé de toute énergie, mon corps flasque de stupeur est retombé sur la masse inconnue tandis qu'une expression d'incommodité se peignait sur le visage de ma patronne.  
Elle l'avait eu sa foutue réaction.

J'ai repris rapidement connaissance, mais j'ai préféré feindre l'inconscience pendant un certain temps... J'avais quand même roté au visage de ma supérieure!  
Il me fallait un certain temps pour admettre cette dure réalité et vivre avec.  
Après... Mon côté Sherlock Holmes était assez intrigué par le lieu où je me trouvais.  
Cuddy n'a pas de lustre... Et moi non plus... Je crois...  
En tout cas, après m'être fait renversé par une voiture, je ne me retrouvais pas vraiment à l'endroit le plus approprié.  
J'ai levé une paupière, puis une autre. Personne...  
Personne?  
J'ai essayé de me redresser vivement mais un « crack » inquiétant a résonné du côté de ma hanche et m'a cloué sur le canapé, me laissant tout le loisir de gémir de douleur.  
_ House?  
Zut! J'aurais préféré qu'elle entende s'échapper des grognements de plaisir plutôt que ça!  
Comprenez-moi. Mon honneur était en jeu. Et j'avais réagi de façon plutôt puéril... Bon ok, presque désespérée! Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul dans un endroit inconnu!  
Je m'enfonce?  
Bah...  
_ Vous êtes un idiot.  
Tiens! Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas échangés des mots doux.  
J'ai grommelé quelque chose comme "vous m'en voyez ravi" en essayant en vain de me redresser. Rien à faire! Et la main qu'elle a posé sur ma jambe n'a pas arrangé mon état.  
Après la paralysie, me voilà impuissant. Quant à ma conscience... Voilà qu'elle défaillait encore.  
Si je n'étais pas si orgueilleux, j'aurais sûrement soufflé un " je me sens mal" en me cambrant légèrement. Au moins, sa main aurait glissé par inadvertance jusqu'à mes...  
_ Comment vous sentez-vous?  
Ah non! Ça fait deux fois qu'elle me la sort celle-là!  
_ Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture!  
J'ai vu son visage apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Sourcils froncés, elle m'a jaugé en silence.  
_ QUOI?  
_ Vous avez mal quelque part?  
Bon sang!  
Laissez-moi réfléchir... A la hanche!  
J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai inspiré longuement.  
_ Après examen, vous me semblez en forme.  
J'ai rouvert immédiatement les yeux.  
En forme? Avec une hanche en lambeaux?  
En forme? Alors que j'étais paralysé?  
Lisa Cuddy et moi avons assurément un concept différent de la "forme".  
_ En FORME? ai-je alors souligné.  
Elle a hoché la tête.  
_ Rien de cassé, aucun muscle froissé. Un énorme hématome mais à part ça...  
Comment a-t-elle su pour mon hématome?  
Étais-je mis à nu sur ce canapé?  
J'ai gigoté, mal à l'aise.  
Elle a accentué sa prise sur ma jambe avec un sourire narquois.  
_ J'ai juste soulevé votre haut. Votre pudeur est intacte.  
Et en plus, elle lit dans les pensées!  
Parfaite...  
_ Dieu merci, rien de cassé, vous avez eu de la chance.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que dit ma hanche. ai-je grommelé en grimaçant  
_ Ça aurait pu être pire, vous auriez pu passer sous ses roues, être broyé...  
Vraiment charmante.  
_ Ou perdre la deuxième jambe, perdre une main, vous ouvrir le crâne sur le bitume...  
Fine, délicate...  
_ Avoir un œil en moins, ou finir asexué ou...  
Tout en douceur et tendresse.  
Elle a haussé les épaules, ne trouvant plus quoi me balancer. Après ça, j'entendais presque ma hanche soupirer de soulagement.  
Vous connaissez Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter. Un homme charmant. Un homme qui a du goût.  
Cet homme charmant s'est pris d'amour pour un agent du F.B.I : Clarice Starling. Celle qui le coursait et qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, le voir à nouveau derrière les barreaux. Un couple tout à fait charmant donc.  
Dans la séquence finale du film, après s'être pris une balle en essayant de sauver celui qu'elle voulait voir derrière les barreaux ou enfermé en hôpital psychiatrique. (Un couple charmant vous disais-je!) Clarice se réveille dans un endroit inconnu. Son bras est recousu, la balle retirée, et elle est vêtue d'une robe noire Gucci. En bas, un magnifique festin l'attend : cervelle de supérieur à la provençale.  
Pourquoi je vous parle de la charmante Clarice?  
Parce que, pendant une fraction de seconde, je me suis vu dans cette robe Gucci, me réveillant après un léger coma.  
"Cuddy n'a rien d'un psychopathe amateur de viande humaine!" me direz-vous... Il n'empêche... Elle a les canines anormalement longues... Et cette lueur dans son regard...  
Si elle n'avait pas le rôle d'Hannibal dans cette séquence de ma vie, l'inconnu à qui appartenait le lustre l'était sûrement.  
Seul point positif dans cette situation... Ma pudeur était intacte! Vous vous doutez bien qu'Hannibal s'est rincé l'œil en habillant l'agent Starling!  
Seul l'homme a le droit de se rincer l'œil. C'est un équilibre naturel à ne pas bouleverser.

Pour revenir à ma condition de femme, j'étais dans la même situation que Clarice... Et mon imagination n'a rien arrangé quand une odeur d'herbes provençales s'est frayée un chemin jusqu'à mes narines.  
Me voilà donc allongé sur un canapé inconnu, dans un lieu inconnu, tenu fermement par la cuisse, en proie à une entité encore inconnue... Sur le moment... Ça devait être le désir... La main de Cuddy était anormalement trop haute sur ma cuisse anormalement crispée accrochée à un bassin anormalement frustré...  
Ça m'apprendra à porter des pantalons!  
Ce qu'il y a de soulageant avec le jean, c'est que le contact charnel est diminué.

Priant pour que mes attributs masculins restent au repos, j'ai soupiré en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi. Essayant au passage de me défaire de sa prise. Rien à faire. Elle me tenait.  
Et j'ai tendance à me demander si cette soudaine proximité et cette gêne apparente n'était pas sa façon tout particulière de se venger de la course poursuite.  
Humpf.  
_ Où sommes-nous?  
Enfin quelque chose de constructif! Mon cerveau repartait sur de bonnes bases.  
J'en ai soupiré de soulagement.  
_ Aucune idée.  
J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais!  
Elle a haussé les épaules.  
_ Nous sommes chez... Un particulier...  
Et en plus elle se fichait de moi!  
_ Cuddy... ai-je bougonné en tentant de me redresser.  
De son autre main, elle m'a agrippé à l'épaule et m'a plaqué contre le canapé.  
Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu apprécier le geste... Mais là, les herbes provençales et la robe Gucci hantaient mon esprit qui fonctionnait au ralenti.  
_ Détendez-vous!  
Me détendre alors que ma vertu et peut être ma vie étaient en danger?  
_ Bon sang! me suis-je étranglé en gigotant de plus belle.  
Cette fois-ci, elle s'est carrément couchée sur moi. Je me suis figé et j'ai retenu mon souffle.  
_ C'est bon? Et après ça, il voudra une sucette?  
J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.  
_ Vous n'avez rien de cassé, mais vous êtes peut être coincé, ne faites pas de gestes brusques...  
_ Vous m'écrasez... ai-je soufflé en tentant de garder mon calme.  
Sa main n'était plus sur ma cuisse mais bien plus haut... Et centrée...  
Et voilà que ma tension artérielle montait en flèche...  
_ Vous m'avez fait peur.  
Ah non... Pas la séquence émotion! Pas dans cette position!  
_ Moi aussi, j'ai vu la vie de Newton défiler devant mes yeux.  
J'ai à nouveau essayé de me relever. Cette fois-ci, elle s'est lâchée de tout son poids.  
Mes attributs n'allaient pas tenir le coup.  
_ J'aimerais y voir plus clair!  
Et calmer ma frustration!  
_ A une condition!  
J'ai froncé les sourcils.  
_ Vous garderez votre calme, et vous n'essaierez pas de bondir de ce canapé.  
Dommage qu'il me soit impossible de plus froncer les sourcils.  
_ Ok.  
Elle a hoché la tête et s'est redressée. Au grand soulagement de mon entre jambe... Et de mon orgueil.  
Si on n'y regarde de plus près, ma situation n'était pas si désespérée. Mes jours ne semblaient pas être en danger. Le canapé était confortable... Et la vue que ma supérieure m'offrait sur son décolleté était tout sauf désagréable.  
Je me serais vite laissé porter par les pensées les plus légitimes que puisse avoir un homme si le cadre de ma captivité ne m'avait pas poussé à être insupportable.  
Oui. Captivité. Ce n'est nullement un mot sur lequel vos yeux ont ricoché.  
Je me trouvais dans un lieu inconnu, retenu de force sur un canapé par une Cuddy qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
Ou je venais de roter...  
Peu importe.  
Je n'étais pas libre de me lever ou de coller mon bassin à celui de ma supérieure et cette odeur d'herbes provençales commençait à me faire tourner de l'œil...  
Ou c'était le vue sur la proéminente poitrine de Cuddy...  
Peu importe.  
J'étais en captivité... Et captiver par la respiration de ma patronne.  
_ Où est mon portable? ai-je demandé en tâtant mes poches.  
Elle a soupiré de soulagement.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Que j'allais me répandre en invectives?  
Peut-être...  
En tout cas, ça aurait été tout à fait légitime.  
Je ne me répète sûrement pas assez mais... J'étais retenu captif dans un lieu inconnu!  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée House. Je n'ai pas été très professionnelle sur le coup.  
J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon entre jambe.  
_ Alors recommencez le travail.  
Elle m'a lancé un regard mi noir mi amusé. (Je vous assure! Ça existe!)  
_ Sérieusement...  
_ Que s'est-il passé au juste? Ils étaient armés? Vous n'aviez pas le choix? Vous avez paniqué? Vous vouliez manger provençale? Rassurez moi et dites-moi qu'on est chez une tante.  
Elle a inspiré longuement en se tortillant les mains puis s'est lancée.  
Et j'ai dû m'accrocher.  
_ Quand vous vous êtes fait renverser, le responsable s'est tout de suite rangé sur le côté en manquant de vous rouler dessus au passage. Je me suis pré... Je me suis hâtée de façon professionnelle et non passionnelle auprès de vous afin de vérifier vos points vitaux…  
Et c'est moi l'amoureux transi?  
_ Sur le coup, vous ne respiriez plus mais il m'a suffi de vous tourner AVEC précautions sur le dos pour que ça reparte. Mais vous étiez définitivement inconscient. Je m'apprêtais à appeler les secours en usant de gestes tout à fait contrôlés...  
Elle a paniqué et ces soit disant gestes contrôlés devaient être fébriles. Au point qu'elle n'arrive pas à composer le numéro, ce qui a laissé le temps à l'autre malade...  
_ De vous embarquer. A peine, avais-je le dos tourné que la moitié de votre corps avait disparu dans la voiture! Imaginez ma colère en le constatant...  
Ce malade avait osé bouger mon corps alors que je venais de me faire percuter?  
_ Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait de la force...  
Elle? Sûrement une haltérophile.  
_ Une amie à vous. a-t-elle précisé avec une grimace.  
J'ai froncé les sourcils.  
Comme pour me répondre, la personne en question est entrée dans mon champ de vision.  
La vieille!  
J'aurais dû parier 300 dollars.  
J'ai balbutié quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous le regard alarmé de Cuddy.  
_ Elle m'a affirmé habiter tout près... Et c'était le cas... Alors…  
_ Ne blâmez votre compagne.  
Je me suis crispé d'horreur.  
Bon ok...  
Je me suis crispé de gêne!  
Et la teinte rougeâtre que prenait les joues de Cuddy m'a confirmé que c'était aussi le cas pour elle.  
_ Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. avons-nous alors déclaré à l'unisson.  
La vieille nous a souri puis est repartie.  
_ Sortons d'ici!  
J'ai tenté de me lever, sans succès.  
_ Calmez-vous...  
_ Comment voulez-vous que je me calme? Cette vieille jument pique-pocket a réussi à me soulever!  
_ Je n'en reviens pas moi-même mais...  
Je me suis penché sur le côté afin de jeter un coup d'œil sous la table, puis le canapé.  
_ House...  
J'ai tendu le coup vers la table.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? a-t-elle demandé en se penchant à son tour.  
_ Cherchez avec moi.  
_ Mais quoi?  
Je me suis redressé et j'ai vrillé mon regard dans le sien.  
_ Votre lueur d'intelligence!  
Elle a émis un hoquet puis s'est levée.  
_ J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir vous!  
_ En toute circonstance, je reste professionnel!  
_ J'ai été légèrement dépassée par les évènements...  
_ Et après ça, c'est moi qui tenais à passer du temps avec vous?  
Elle s'est crispée. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'étais bel et bien lancé.  
Foutue témérité!  
_ Vous avez paniqué! Et on ne panique pas pour un simple employé! Surtout quand on est médecin!  
Je me suis redressé de façon à avoir une position relativement assise.  
Cuddy a croisé les bras et m'a défié du regard.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise au juste?  
_ Bah... Je sais pas! Que vous tenez à moi plus qu'à un autre employé, que ma compagnie vous plait, que vous me trouvez charmant et que vous êtes libre ce soir!  
Foutue témérité et foutu cerveau à l'arrêt!  
Les traits de son visage se sont adoucis et de mon côté, je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de mes précédentes paroles.  
_ C'est une invitation à sortir?  
Foutue témérité, foutue cerveau à l'arrêt et foutues questions de rhétorique!  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste? me suis-je exclamé, complètement à la ramasse.  
Elle s'est rapprochée en penchant la tête.  
_ Vous! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
_ Sortir d'ici!  
_ Je ne parlais pas de ça...  
_ Vous allez m'aider oui!  
Ma perte de calme l'a grandement amusée.  
_ House...  
J'ai tendu la main d'un air menaçant.  
_ Ok.  
Elle s'est un peu plus rapprochée, s'est penchée et a glissé un bras sous mon aisselle gauche.  
Cette soudaine proximité a manqué de me voir faire un arrêt cardiaque.  
Comprenez-moi. C'était Lisa Cuddy!  
Et elle sentait incroyablement bon...  
Comment ça je suis complètement accro?  
_ Prêt?  
J'ai hoché la tête d'un imperceptible geste, évitant au mieux de croiser son regard.  
Elle s'est alors redressée brusquement, resserrant au passage sa prise sur moi.  
Et me voilà hissé, debout sur mes deux jambes.  
Et comme nos deux cerveaux semblaient être à l'arrêt, nous n'avons pas jugé bon de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette action soudaine.  
J'ai alors pris conscience que la terre tournait relativement vite et que j'étais définitivement plus lourd que ma patronne.  
_ HOU...  
Le reste de son mot s'est perdu dans les plis de ma chemise alors que nous basculions en direction du sol.  
Pas la peine de vous préciser combien j'ai souffert du contact brutal avec le sol.  
D'un autre côté, le corps de Cuddy avait amorti ma chute. Et cette situation m'avait laissé le loisir de constater, qu'après tant d'années, sa poitrine était restée ferme.  
_ House... Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
_ Entretien avec la patiente... Les patientes... Simple examen de routine, surtout ne bougez pas.  
J'ai levé les yeux et je l'ai vu sourire.  
Bon point pour moi.  
Apparemment, elle ne m'en voulait pas de l'avoir prise pour un airbag.  
_ Ça va?  
Et elle s'inquiétait de ma santé.  
_ Je suis en bonne compagnie. ai-je répondu en louchant sur sa poitrine.  
_ Ce n'est pas gratuit.  
Nos regards ce sont à nouveau croisés. Si ma hanche ne me faisait pas si mal, j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire. Lui offrant au passage une nouvelle victoire.  
_ J'peux payer en nature?  
Son sourire s'est élargi.  
_ Dans ce cas-là... Je ne serais pas la seule à prendre du plaisir.  
En tout cas, cela impliquait le fait qu'elle prendrait du plaisir avec MOI.  
_ Bien...  
Prenant appui de part et d'autre de son corps, je me suis relevé en réprimant un cri de douleur.  
Elle a suivi mon geste d'un regard attentif, prête à me retenir si mes forces m'abandonnaient.  
Heureusement pour moi, l'honneur fut sauf.  
_ Tout va bien? a demandé une troisième personne.  
Ah! La vieille Hannibal! Je l'avais presque oublié celle là!  
Cuddy s'est relevée à son tour et m'a glissé mon portable dans la poche.  
_ Oui merci. Nous allons partir maintenant. Le docteur House a besoin de soins.  
_ Très particuliers. ai-je précisé en lui lançant un regard éloquent.  
Réprimant un sourire amusé, elle a ramassé ma veste sur le canapé.  
Je me suis alors adressé à la vieille femme qui semblait déçu de ne pas nous voir rester pour le dîner... Ou pour "son" dîner.  
_ Merci de m'avoir écrasé et manqué de me paralyser à vie en déplaçant mon corps meurtri! Charmante maison!  
_ Mais de rien.  
Brrr! Cette vieille était vraiment flippante.  
_ Excusez le. est intervenue Cuddy en se glissant sous mon bras droit.  
_ Où est ma canne?  
_ Dans la voiture.  
_ Vous le faites exprès?  
_ C'est sûrement sa façon à elle de profiter de vous. a déclaré la vieille.  
_ Merci! nous sommes nous écriés.  
Elle nous a alors gratifiés d'un sourire narquois avant de prendre définitivement congé de nos deux personnes.  
_ Vous allez taxer niveau consultation. m'a glissé Cuddy tandis que nous avancions vers la sortie.  
Nous y voilà! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me rappelle ce genre de détails dans de telles situations!  
_ Un pied devant l'autre docteur...  
C'est bon! Je sais marcher...  
_ Vous êtes agaçante.  
_ C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle vous êtes attiré par moi, non?  
Je me suis figé.  
Dans un moment d'égarement, lui aurai-je déclaré quelque chose qui allait dans ce sens?  
_ House?  
Elle a relevé la tête puis m'a fait face.  
_ Vous êtes gêné?  
Mais bon sang! Sortez de ma tête!  
_ Pourquoi le serais-je? ai-je répliqué sur la défensive.  
Elle m'a offert l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.  
Il devenait clair à présent qu'elle voulait assurément ma mort!  
_ Vous me devez une invitation au restaurant du coup. a-t-elle murmuré en rapprochant son visage du mien.  
Oui, vous avez bien lu. En rapprochant SON visage du MIEN!  
Mon cerveau avait beau être à l'arrêt, je comprenais très bien ce que ce geste signifiait.  
Il s'agissait clairement d'une invitation à l'embrasser.  
Et je n'allais pas me faire prier deux fois.  
Avec toute cette histoire... Je l'avais bien mérité non?  
Un lot de consolation tout à fait acceptable et non négligeable.  
Au moment donc où j'ai senti son souffle effleurer mon menton, j'ai baissé un peu plus la tête.  
Elle était là. Enfin! La friandise interdite s'offrait à moi.  
Mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes, avides de sentir le goût de ce chocolat si particulier. Avides de goûter à la douceur du cacao.  
J'étais prêt à happer de ma langue la liqueur fruitée de sa bouche...  
Elle a reculé avec un fin sourire puis m'a offert son dos.  
Je dé-tes-te la liqueur!  
_ Ne brûlons pas les étapes. m'a-t-elle glissé avec satisfaction.  
Étapes? Quelle étapes? Celle de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge?  
Comment ça je deviens grossier?  
Cette professionnelle de la baisse de slip de bain venait de se jouer de moi en m'allumant.  
Au final, elle a avait tout raflé. Une excursion gratuite en ville, du spectacle de rue, une prochaine nouvelle paire de talons et mon consentement à l'inviter au restaurant.  
De mon côté, je n'avais que mes yeux pour embrasser ses lèvres.  
La vie est vraiment mal foutue!  
Je ne demandais pourtant pas la lune. Juste un rapport sexuel avec la femme qui se trouvait devant moi.  
Et non! Je ne suis pas amoureux.  
En tout cas je l'espère...  
Et cessez de sourire!  
Le jour où j'avouerais mon amour pour cette créature bureaucratique, Wilson sortira du placard!

...

Me reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit hétéro...

Comment?  
Si je l'ai emmenée à ce fameux restaurant?  
Bien sûr! Sinon, je ne serais plus de ce monde pour en témoigner.  
Une soirée tout à fait normale entre deux collègues. Même si l'un d'entre eux à la possibilité de vous faire chanter pour de malheureuses heures de consultations et le nombre de zéros sur votre paye.  
Il ne s'est strictement rien passé.  
A quoi vous attendiez-vous?

Pendant ce dîner, ma seule préoccupation était de devoir m'acheter de plus grands pantalons. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut se sentir à l'étroit dans un simple bout de tissu...  
Mis à part ce curieux détail, il m'est venu à l'esprit que partager du temps avec ma supérieure était loin d'être désagréable. C'est fou ce que le travail défigure les gens!

Nos rapports restent néanmoins les mêmes... Même si je dois plus souvent sortir ma carte bancaire devant des pingouins ou des dorades.  
Détrompez-vous! Il s'agit là simplement d'un nouveau loisir qui consiste à passer un certain temps en compagnie d'une amie.  
Rien d'autre.

...

Vous savez quoi?  
Lisa Cuddy a une tache de naissance sur la fesse droite.  
Mais ça... Ça reste entre vous et moi.

**FIN**


End file.
